Forever
by Deeka90
Summary: When a new girl transfers from Beaux Batons, she has entered Oliver Wood's world. A cute love story about a girl named Madison and a boy named Oliver Wood. P.S you'll find out about the title if you read the story!
1. Default Chapter

It was a cold snowy Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts. Most of Gryffindor was in the common room reading or playing by the hearth. Oliver Wood and Fred Weasley were playing a game of chess at the very front of the fireplace. "Make your move mate, I'm getting hungry!" said Fred as he watched a diligent Oliver toy with his pon. "You can't be too sure.tricky game it is." Said Wood quietly, not looking up. "Oi! Who's that?" Said Fred looking at the edge of the stairs. "I don't think I've seen her around." "Who?" said Wood under his breath not looking up again. "That girl in the white blouse.she's kind of pretty." Said Fred smiling as he shifted in his chair. Wood looking tempered at Fred for disturbing his thoughts finally turned around and looked at the edge of the stairs. There was a girl in a white blouse and a grey skirt. Her grey socks were pulled to her knees and wore a pair of mary-janes. She had bright blue eyes and had stringy black hair that was let down up to her neck. She was slim and very pretty with long legs. She looked as if she was looking for someone, and caught Oliver's eyes. She smiled at him and walked towards him. Wood turned around to face his game and whispered to Fred . "She's coming this way." Wood pretended not to notice her and concentrated on his game. His head hung low at the chess board and saw the pair of black mary-janes beside his feet. "Hi!" said the girl with a smiling face. "I'm Madison; I just transferred here from Beaux batons." She said as she stuck her hand out for Oliver to shake. "Hi." said Oliver unusually. He gently shook Madison's hand and gave her eyes that asked her what she wanted. "I heard you're Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. I was wondering if I could try out for position of chaser." Said Madison as she twiddled her thumbs. "Sorry." Interrupted Fred "We're not exactly looking for more players, we have our chasers." Said Fred as he leaned lazily back against his chair. "Not true." started Oliver as he looked up from his game and looked at both Madison and Fred. "Angelina told me that her father has banned her from Quidditch because her grades haven't been too good." Said Oliver with a worried look. "Our Angelina? You mean Johnson? You mean one of our best chasers? Why doesn't anybody tell me these things! Oh god...we're done for." Said Fred as he shoved his head into his hands. "Maybe not done for.but if Madison here is willing to give it her best.we might have a chance." Said Oliver in a cheery tone even though he had a bit of sarcasm in his voice. To Oliver Madison looked a like dainty girly girl and knew she wouldn't be able to do squat. "We'll see if we can go test you outside on your abilities, after we finish this game." Said Oliver to Madison. "All right no problem" Said Madison in a happy voice. She looked over Oliver's shoulder and looked at his situation in the game. She found a bishop in the corner, grabbed it, and moved it. "Check mate." She said to Fred. Both Oliver and Fred were astonished. "Oi! That wasn't fair.you wouldn't have thought of that if she weren't here!" screamed Fred. Oliver and Madison started to laugh. 


	2. Try outs

"We can go head outside, after I change and grab my broom" Said Madison after she stopped laughing. "All right.Fred and I will grab our brooms too." Said Oliver with a gentle smile towards Madison.  
  
***  
  
Oliver and Fred waited when they got their brooms, in the Common Room. They saw Madison come down the stairs this time in a simple red sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail. She also held a broom stick in her hand. "All right.let's go" she said and walked pass Oliver and Fred through the portrait hole. Oliver and Fred walked behind her but then caught up to walk beside her. "You said that you transferred here from Beaux Batons.you don't have much of an accent." Said Oliver to Madison. "I get that a lot.actually I was born in England. My mother is French and my father is English. My mother wanted me to go to Beaux Batons because that's where she went, but when there was a rumor of teaching the Dark Arts there, my father wanted me to switch immediately". Said Madison as she walked closer to the main doors. Oliver stopped in front of her and opened the door for her. "Ladies first" He said with a smirk. Madison didn't say anything and just walked out the doors, Fred and Oliver followed. "Were you on your school's quidditch team?" asked Fred curiously. "Yup.for about 3 years." Said Madison. When they reached the quidditch field they found that it was already occupied by the slytherin team. They were just passing the quaffle back and fourth and some of them were racing their brooms. "Uh oh.looks like we can't test you today, Madison" said Oliver sadly. "Looks like we'll have to do it tomorrow." "What's the big deal you guys? They won't mind." Said Madison as she mounted her broom and flew around the edges of the field. Malfoy was in the middle of the field trying to catch the snitch when he noticed Madison. "Hey Flint? Who the hell is she? I don't remember having any girls on this team." Screamed Malfoy half way across the field. "Hey you! Ya you! Over there! What are you doing on the field this is our hour!" screamed Malfoy to Madison. Madison flew over to Malfoy. "If you don't mind, I need to be tested to get on the Gryffindor team" said Madison politely to Malfoy. By that time the entire slytherin team had gathered around to see what was happeing. "How many more girls does Wood need on the team.oh wait.they are all girls!" said Flint as everybody busted out laughing. "Leave her alone!" screamed Oliver from the ground. "Why should we? Plus.she could make a good cheerleader!" said Malfoy as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her. Madison pulled away and kicked hard at Malfoy's broom, and soon he was hanging onto his broom with only one hand and dangling. "Now who gets the laugh?" said Madison as she giggled a little. She zoomed to one of the Slytherin chasers and grabbed the quaffle so fast that it took him a while to notice it was gone. She flew towards the goal posts and did a zig-zag motion as she threw the Quaffle in and out of the goal posts. Fred and Oliver were still on the ground. "Wow.that beats any training of ours, Oliver." Said Fred as he watched Madison and mounted his broom to fly where she was. Oliver just groaned and mounted his broom and flew to both of them. "Looks like those idiots are leaving" said Madison with a feisty smile, as she watched the slytherin team walk back to the school. "So.let's get to work? What would you like me to show you first?" said Madison. "Oh.um.well let's see if you can get past me as the keeper." Said Oliver as he flew closer to the goal posts. Madison flew back a little giving herself a little room. She tossed the Quaffle lightly in her hand. "Can I start?" she asked politely. "Sure" said Oliver. Madison smiled and put on a determined game face. She zoomed so fast to the goal posts and threw the quaffle into the left goal post as she turned the corner. Oliver missed the quaffle by a foot or two. "Not bad.for a girl." Said Oliver to Madison and showed her that he was just kidding. "Welcome to the team." Said Oliver as he flew to her to shake her hand.  
  
(A.N. : I have no idea how they get onto the team...it never really said anything.) 


	3. Freinds

Madison, Oliver and Fred walked back into the crowded common room.  
  
"Now that you're on the team you might want to me your team mates" said Oliver leading Madison to a small group that sat on the stairs. The group consisted of Katie Bell Alicia Spinnet and Fred Weasley.  
  
"Hey you guys." said Oliver to the small group. "This is Madison.she's the new chaser...um...she transferred from Beaux Batons" Said Oliver nervous about the way his teammates would act.  
  
"Hi." Said Madison quietly. She noticed George and then looked at Fred confusedly. "Twins.I'm guessing." She said with a smile as she pointed to George and Fred.  
  
"George Weasley, nice to meet me." Said George as he stood up and stuck his hand out for her to shake. Madison gently shook his hand and smiled. All of a sudden he put on a rude mean face.  
  
"Give it back!" said George.  
  
"Give what back?" asked Madison a little shocked.  
  
"My heart." said George as he tried to put on a charming smile. Madison just sarcastically giggled and walked away.  
  
"That is one mighty fine girl." said George as he watched Madison walk up the stairs. Katie kicked George really hard in the shins. "OW! What was that for?" asked George as he rubbed his shin.  
  
"For trying to hit on the poor girl! That's not exactly a friendly hello!" said Katie with Alicia on her side laughing her head off.  
  
"Well I think Fred agrees with me. Don't you Fred?" asked George looking at Fred.  
  
"Oh ya.she's really .wow.but I wouldn't do what you just did. It was good pickup line though." Said Fred apologetically.  
  
"See? Even your own blood brother isn't as thick headed as you are.I mean he is, but not as much as you." Said Katie giving Fred a friendly wink. Everybody laughed, until Oliver spook up.  
  
"Remember.practice tomorrow. no missing any!" Said Oliver as he got up and walked away.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww.you always have to ruin all the fun!" said Fred as he laughed and everybody joined him.  
  
***  
  
At dinner that night Madison sat next to Oliver at the table. All they did was talk about quidditch. They compared the different styles of Quidditch and thought of different spells to improve a Quidditch Broom. They talked all the way back to the common room and stayed up a little to talk even more. They finally broke to a pause where they ran out of things to say.  
  
They both sat on a couch next to the fireplace. Oliver was poking at the fire while Madison wrapped her arms around her knees into a ball. She sighed and hung her head down. "I was hoping that at this school I wouldn't get the same reaction to people as I did in Beaux Batons." Said Madison contently.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Oliver as he set the poker down and looked at Madison.  
  
"You know.everyone thinks I'm so pretty and beautiful." said Madison quietly.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" asked Oliver as he flashed her one of those million dollar smiles. Madison just giggled and smiled.  
  
"No.it's not a bad thing.but it's not a good either. People always say that I'm a beautiful young girl. I don't think I've ever gotten a 'you're a very intelligent girl'.it just gets annoying sometimes." Said Madison as she looked at Oliver with compassionate eyes.  
  
"I um.kinda like you because you're really easy to talk to.not that I'm saying you're not pretty or anything." said Oliver making sure he didn't say the wrong thing. Madison giggled and smiled at him again.  
  
"Thanks, Oliver. That really means a lot to me. You know.I think you're my first friend here." Said Madison, flashing him a cheerful smile and walking to her dormitory. 


End file.
